True heart
by Ellietastic
Summary: This chapter is the first one so i dont want to give away too much but lets just say im the main character who meets link and has many secrets shes hidding. enjoy!
1. True Heart

_**True heart**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Zelda's POV:**_

"I'm so bored! Why can't I just go outside and relax? But nooo, I have to stay inside the castle at all times in case of attack just because we're at war with some random place I could care less about," Zelda whined. "That's it, I'm going outside to prove there's no danger."  
Zelda marched outside into the front lawn of her castle. She took a deep breath and relaxed. A couple of minutes later, a sweaty girl with a red face ran across the lawn and fell down, beat by the heat, right in front of Zelda.  
"AHHHHH!" Zelda shreiked with disbelief "Unroyal spy!"  
After the guards heard that they all came fully armed, racing to the poor girl. Zelda quickly slipped back into her bedroom and sat there, looking out the window, as if nothing happened. She watched as the guards took turns whipping the girl until she finally ran off towards the forest.

_**Link's POV:**_

I was walking to the castle as I did everyday to meet up with my one love that I save every time she gets captured by Ganondorf: Zelda! While I was walking to the castle this time I was knocked over onto my butt. I opened my eyes to see a girl with a nervous look on her face sitting next to me.

Tears were flowing from her hazel eyes down to her lips. She had messy auburn color curly hair. Link didnt realize how long he was looking her that she began to look at him with a surprised look. link helped her up and then i asked her "your not from hyrule are you?" The girl began to cry again.

Then she grabbed his master sword and ran towards the forest and yelled "Just put me out of my misery!"

link didnt prosess at first wat the girl was saying until it hit him...she was going to kill herself with his sword! link bolted to the forest after the girl. she was very fast but finally he caught up to her in the middle of the forest. The girl threw the master sword down onto the ground and calasped onto the ground in tears and exhaution.

Link kneeled down next to her and said "dont cry, i dont care were your from"

the girl looked up into links blue eyes and exclaimed softy "Thank you" She looked down at the forest dirt and played with the grass for awile.

Link was concered. "HI!" link exclaimed "My names link, im the hero of the land.. i um beat evil many times and is the greatest swordsman in the land"

The girl stood up and smiled at links kind gesture. "hi, im Ellie" she replied.

Link smiled "hi Ellie were are you really from?"

Ellie frowned and replied "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDNT CARE!" she snapped at took a step back and as soon as he did Ellie sprinted off out of the forest.

link gabbed his sword and chased after her. finally he caught up to her and pinned he down on the ground moving the hair away from her ears. *gasp* link touched Ellies ears will she closed her eyes in fear. "round.." Link wispered to himself "Ellie Has round ears" link looked at Ellie and she opened her eyes slowly and cousiously. "how?" link asked "why?" Ellie grabbed her necklace by her chest and closed her eyes again. "TELL ME!" Link demanded as he smacked her hand off of her necklace.

**Hey its my first chapter of my first fanfiction! im sort of a lazy writer so dont expect any new chapters every day. i hope you like my story so far and write in the comments what you thing love joy peace out! -Ellie**


	2. True Heart Chapter 2

_**True heart**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Zelda's POV:**_

"I'm so bored! Why can't I just go outside and relax? But nooo, I have to stay inside the castle at all times in case of attack just because we're at war with some random place I could care less about," Zelda whined. "That's it, I'm going outside to prove there's no danger."  
Zelda marched outside into the front lawn of her castle. She took a deep breath and relaxed. A couple of minutes later, a sweaty girl with a red face ran across the lawn and fell down, beat by the heat, right in front of Zelda.  
"AHHHHH!" Zelda shreiked with disbelief "Unroyal spy!"  
After the guards heard that they all came fully armed, racing to the poor girl. Zelda quickly slipped back into her bedroom and sat there, looking out the window, as if nothing happened. She watched as the guards took turns whipping the girl until she finally ran off towards the forest.

_**Link's POV:**_

I was walking to the castle as I did everyday to meet up with my one love that I save every time she gets captured by Ganondorf: Zelda! While I was walking to the castle this time I was knocked over onto my butt. I opened my eyes to see a girl with a nervous look on her face sitting next to me.

Tears were flowing from her hazel eyes down to her lips. She had messy auburn color curly hair. Link didnt realize how long he was looking her that she began to look at him with a surprised look. link helped her up and then i asked her "your not from hyrule are you?" The girl began to cry again.

Then she grabbed his master sword and ran towards the forest and yelled "Just put me out of my misery!"

link didnt prosess at first wat the girl was saying until it hit him...she was going to kill herself with his sword! link bolted to the forest after the girl. she was very fast but finally he caught up to her in the middle of the forest. The girl threw the master sword down onto the ground and calasped onto the ground in tears and exhaution.

Link kneeled down next to her and said "dont cry, i dont care were your from"

the girl looked up into links blue eyes and exclaimed softy "Thank you" She looked down at the forest dirt and played with the grass for awile.

Link was concered. "HI!" link exclaimed "My names link, im the hero of the land.. i um beat evil many times and is the greatest swordsman in the land"

The girl stood up and smiled at links kind gesture. "hi, im Ellie" she replied.

Link smiled "hi Ellie were are you really from?"

Ellie frowned and replied "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDNT CARE!" she snapped at took a step back and as soon as he did Ellie sprinted off out of the forest.

link gabbed his sword and chased after her. finally he caught up to her and pinned he down on the ground moving the hair away from her ears. *gasp* link touched Ellies ears will she closed her eyes in fear. "round.." Link wispered to himself "Ellie Has round ears" link looked at Ellie and she opened her eyes slowly and cousiously. "how?" link asked "why?" Ellie grabbed her necklace by her chest and closed her eyes again. "TELL ME!" Link demanded as he smacked her hand off of her necklace.

**Hey its my first chapter of my first fanfiction! im sort of a lazy writer so dont expect any new chapters every day. i hope you like my story so far and write in the comments what you thing love joy peace out! -Ellie**


	3. True Heart Chapter 3

_**Zeldas POV:**_

"GUARDS!and any other stong swordsmen,COME THE THE CENTER AT ONCE!" zelda screamed as she planned out what would happen in her head. she spoke again as tens to thousands of fighters responded to her call "I NEED HELP WITH A MISSION PROCEEDING TOMORROW MORNING. I NEED A GROUP OF YOU TO TELL EVERONE I WAS KIDNAPPED BY GANONDORF SO LINK CAN GO ON A QUEST LEAVING Ellie BEHIND YOU TAKE THE GIRL AND WE WILL THINK OF THE REST WHEN THE TIME COMES."

"YES MAHUM!" all the fighters shrieked at once filling the room with thundering echos.

"well, go!" zelda demanded. all the guards scampered to assume position.

_i would like to see her try to escape from this one ahahahahahaha! _zelda thought as she sashayed back to her room and looked at the files one more time. _This shant fail._

_**Links POV:**_

"alright!" Ellie responded all cheerful and happy. Ellie did her special hand motion and got into relaxation and a consintration stage. Link missed all of it, he was too busy thinking about how nervous Ellie looked when he wanted to know what was inside of her heart and now how relieved she was when she remembered that stupid rule.

_why doesnt she want to tell me whats inside her heart? are there life or death secrets that she just cant tell him or is it like who she has a crush one? WHATS INSIDE HER HEART?! _

lINK became more and more questionable that he got a headache and stopped thinking. he didnt understand why he was so concered about what was in her heart.

Link and Ellie both paused "bunk bunk bunk" "LINK? LINK ARE YOU THEIR?" Ellie and link both heard a man scream. Link aproched the door and opened it.

Ellie sat frozen on the bed."hi, can i help you?" Link asked questionably.

the man huffed in responce "princess...zelda...captured..save...her." the man walked off and link slammed the door.

"MAN!" link whispered to himself. "alight, lets get to bed" link told Ellie. Ellie nodded and hopped under the covers and fell asleep. link lay awake for awile wondering what she was hidding and a plan to find out.

Link opened his eyes slowly and looked at the sun rising and listened to the birds cherping. _What a crazy dream! _Link thought to himself. He glanced over and saw the second bed. _Not a dream. _Link hopped out of of bed and gathered his sword and sheild and whatever more stuff to put in his pouch. _Wait if this isnt a dream then wheres Ellie?_ Link didnt hesitate and ran off towards the forest.

"Ellie?...Ellie where are you?" Link screamed as he walked on the dirty completly forgot about zelda being captured.

_**Ellies POV :**_

_Almost their. i hope link didnt realize i was gone. i wonder if hes looking for zelda. i hope zeldas in pain. horrible pain that can not be described._

"Ellie, Ellie were are you?" Ellie heard link scream. the echo was getting closer and closer. Ellie, acting quickly, jumped behind a bush and rolled down the unfourtunate hill right into a stone building.

"owwwww," Ellie got up rubbing her head. "wait is this, it is!" Ellie walked arould and looked into the windows not seeing anybody. "i guess their not home." Ellie said sadly.

A tall figure popped up behind her and grasped onto her shoulders putting Ellie into shock. The figure put its mouth right next to her ear and then whispered "think again."

_**Zeldas POV:**_

"Zelda, zelda" She heard one of the guards yell. " Link is in the forest looking for Ellie because she wasnt in his house in the morning."

"agh" Zelda responded and motion for the guards to find the girl. _Why did you go after her link? why does she matter to you more than i do?_Zelda though to herself as she marched to the forest.

_**Ellies POV:**_

Ellie turned around and saw who it was. This "man" was wearing a diamond unitard. She knew exactly who it was: Ghirahim. "LOng time no see" Ellie said sarcaticly " why more creepy than usual?" Ellie giggled.

"Oh, Its just you girl" Ghirahim responded " i hardly reconized you with that heros tunic on" Ellie smerked. "So what brings you here child?" ghirahim asked oviously depressed and bored.

Ellie responded as he led her inside " i want to get rid of my triforce of shadows."

_**Links POV:**_

"Ellie come on where are you?" Link screamed as he walked along "are you mad at me or something?" link kept on screaming "Ellie,Ellie..." then he paused .

_What the heck? is this footprints? they kidda look like...wait they are my boots, is this where Ellie was?_

Link looked behind the bush and saw that the footprints just stopped. he examined what was farther ahead. link saw the building but not any normal persons building... it was Ghirahims.

_o my gosh can it be did Ellie get captured by Ghirahim?_

Then link remembered the man at his door last night and how Zelda was captured too by Ganondorf. link paused and contemplated for a moment then spoke silently to himself so no one could hear

"Ellie is way more important" then link sprinted down the hill torwards the building.

_**Zeldas POV:**_

_I cant believe link just said that!how is a ugly girl like her more important then a girl like me!_

Zelda; standing behind a tree watching and listening to link looked at her guards and shook her head in disbelif.

The handfull of guards shrugged and followed Zelda to there next hidding place where they could watch Ghirahim murder Ellie.

Zelda couldnt wait and sprinted to the bush behind the building carfully so link didnt see her and crouched down.

her guards assumed there position and looked through the window and told Zelda eveything they saw.

**this is my 3rd chapter and im feeling pretty good about this story. im getting some writing tips from friends so my story should get more intense. i hope your enjoying it and leave any suggestions love, joy, peace out! -Ellie**


End file.
